The Promise
by DarkAngelPoison89
Summary: What do you call a orphaned human raised by hobbits, falls in love with a Dwarf and is hated by Elves? I do not own the characters except for Jane. I do have two excepts from the book. For the most part my story will depict more of the movie than the book. This is my own writing. Chapters 1-3 will be in Jane's point of view and 3-6 will be in Thorin's. sexual content may be added.
1. The Beginning

"There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety... ...never doubting his house would endure... ...for his line lay secure in the lives of his son... ...and grandson. Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself... ...the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth... ...in precious gems hewn from rock... ...and in great seams of gold... ...running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled... ...fashioning objects of great beauty... ...out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror named it "The King's Jewel." He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven King, Thranduil. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour... ...and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives... ...bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane... ...coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guard. Do it now! What is it? Dragon. Dragon! He was a firedrake from the North. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Aah! No! Come on. Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder... ...as long as he lives. Run for your lives! Ah! Help us! Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day... ...nor any day since. Robbed of their homeland... - -the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness... ...a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it... ...laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered... ...the mountain smoke beneath the moon... ...the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky... ...and a city turned to ash. And he never forgave...and he never forgot."

"Mr. Baggi-"

"How many times must I tell you? Call me Bilbo, Jane."

"Bilbo, what are we doing tonight? Dinning in or hunting?"

"I don't hunt."

"But, it's your birthday!"

"Ja-"

"So dinning in. Lovely. Do you want me to cook tonight?"

"Lovely idea, saves me troubles." Bilbo said smiling.

"I'll get started."

I stared out the window as I prepared fish, Bilbo's favorite. His father found me when I was only a baby and he was twelve. After Bilbo's father and mother passed away (when I was ten) it was just him and me. I liked it. Living in a quiet little 'hole in a ground,' as Bilbo always put it. When I was twelve my 'birth' parents came to the Shire and took me away from Bilbo. I was able to return to him when I was twenty, but when that day came he was nowhere to be found. He was on an adventure with twelve Dwarfs and a magical wizard.

"Jane! The food!"

"Huh? Ah! Oh no!"

"Oh it's fine Jane look! It didn't-It didn't catch on fire."

"I—I'm—I'm-"

"Relax."

"I rather have burnt food than not have your cooking."

"Thank you. I have missed you." I looked over at a frame at the 'family' portrait of me with the Baggins. I hugged him and he hugged me very tightly.

"Shall we sit down and talk about your adventure?"

"Yes! Let's eat and talk!" Bilbo said excitedly.

Bilbo talked about Gandalf pushing him beyond his comfort zone and getting him out the door for the adventure. He went on and talked about how he saved the Dwarfs from mountain trolls. Then Bilbo talked about how he save Thorin, King under the Mountain, and how he defeated the dragon. He went on to teach me the Dwarf song, the dwarfs always sang.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away, ere break of day, to seek our pale enchanted gold. The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, while hammers fell like ringing bells, in places deep, where dark things sleep, in hollow halls beneath the fells. For ancient king and elvish lord there many a gleaming golden hoard they shaped and wrought, and light they caught, to hide in gems on hilt of sword. On silver necklaces they strung the flowering stars, on crowns they hung the dragon-fire, on twisted wire they meshed the light of moon and sun. Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away, ere break of day, to claim our long-forgotten gold. Goblets they carved there for themselves, And harps of gold, where no man delves there lay they long, and many a song was sung unheard by men or elves. The pines were roaring on the heights, the wind was moaning in the night, the fire was red, it flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light. The bells were ringing in the dale, and men looked up with faces pale. The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire, laid low their towers and houses frail. The mountain smoked beneath the moon. The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom. They fled the hall to dying fall beneath his feet, beneath the moon. Far over the Misty Mountains grim, to dungeons deep and caverns dim, we must away, ere break of day, to win our harps and gold from him! Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old"

Bilbo has always spoken great of Thorin. He told me how Thorin and him were always saving each other's back. They seemed really close.

"Do you like it?"

"Why, yes. Yes I do. Crunchy on the outside nice on the inside. Perfection."

I smiled at him and said, "I'll wash everything when I get back. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon. Is that alright?"

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"No after sunset."

"Okay."

I walked out of the house and walked to the woods to think. I think a lot about my birth parents. The humans that came and took me looked nothing like me. I have black almost blue-ish hair, hazel eyes, and I'm only 4 feet tall and 4 inches. The two people who came and took me were extremely tall. Both had blue eyes and red hair. I look more like the Baggins family than the two who came to take me.

I fell asleep in the woods. I woke up with four men standing over me. One had long black hair with a long beard, the other two looked like him: one with blond hair then other with black. Then there was Bilbo. Bilbo was mouthing something to me.

"Bi-" I took a pause. "Bilbo I can't-"

"Jane hang on. Thorin can you carry her home."

"Bi-I-ca-s-uh-her-"

"Jane! Stay with me. Stay awake! Stay awake!"

"Thorin!"

"Legolas and Taruiel were meeting us they should be back at your house. Taruiel can heal her." Was the last thing I remember hearing.

"Bil…bo." I said weakly.

"Bilbo get in here!" A man with a deep husky voice shouted as he walked into the living room.

I started coughing and as I coughed blood came up.

"Thorin! Taruiel! Help! Help! Get in here!"

"Jane! I'm here. I'm here Jane. Relax. Can you stay awake?"

"Bilbo It hurts. It hurts!" I could help but star screaming.

"Where Jane? Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach! Ah! Bilbo make it go away."

"Taruiel please help her!"

"I won't. She's a human."

"She's a hobbit!"

"She's a killer!"

"Legalos! Thorin? Kili, Fili? Will somebody do something?"

My eyes widened. I kept groaning in pain. I screamed louder and louder in agony. I kept rolling on my bed until I fell out of it.

"I don't give a damn what any of you do some body fix the damn hole in my body!"

I eventually passed out from the pain. I still don't know or even remember what happened, dealing with the gash by my rib cage that is.

I remember waking up seeing some older man dressed in all grey. I heard him yelling "Taruiel you will heal her if you wish to have the wizarding line continue!"

Days later is when I finally woke up with no fever and no gash on my rib cage. When I woke up there was no one there at my bed side. No Bilbo, no female elf, no dwarfs and no grey man. I felt no pain. I got up and looked into the mirror and lifted up my shirt. There was no scar on my skin, no cuts.

"You still be in bed. Your wound is not yet healed."

I could tell I turned red. I pulled my shirt back down

"I did mean to disturb you or invade your privacy, but you need to lay down."

I got back into the bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"I'm sorry if I offend thee."

I stayed silent, I didn't know how to respond.

"Where's Bilbo?"

"Sleeping. He has been up for the past three days looking after you… Waiting for your fever to break."

"And the grey hooded man?" I turned to look at him. "The man who forced you to help me."

"I have no magical powers. There was no way for me to help you. Taruiel and Legalos is who you should be mad at. They are Elves with powers. They are the ones who refused to help you."

I shook my head to agree with him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He walked closer to me and sat at the edge of my bed. He said "I am Thorin. I'm the one who carried you home from the woods."

"The grey hooded man?"

"Gandalf the Grey. He is a wizard."

"Where is he I want to thank him?"

"Wait here. I'll go get him."

He walked out of my secluded room and went to get Gandalf. He returned only a short time later.

"Jane I presume?" Gandalf said.

"You presume right." He looked me in the eyes, and from then on I knew I could count on him.

"It's a good thing I was on my way to come see Bilbo for his birthday."

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Jane?" Bilbo shouted running into my room.

"Your birthday! I ruined it!"

Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandalf all starred at me.

"You almost died and you're worried about my birthday?" Bilbo asked.

All I did was look at him with my puppy eyes.

"I still celebrated my birthday because I knew you'd be upset if I didn't."

"Thank you brother." I smiled and hugged him.


	2. What is Her Problem?

I walked out into the living room, where Thorin, Legolas, Tauriel, and Gandalf were all sitting down drinking. Bilbo was walking behind me making sure I didn't fall. With every step I took Bilbo took half a step. Thorin got out of his chair and picked me up. He walked over to my chair and placed me down gently.

"Thank you. You didn-"

"It's my pleasure." He whispered in my ear. I felt his lips touch my cheek; he hesitated at first, but he kissed me on the cheek.

He walked back over to his seat, sat down and pick up his glass of ale.

"Where are the other-um" I started to ask Thorin; not knowing if I should call them Dwarfs, men or what.

"My company?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"They went and headed into another town to get more wheat."

"Why?"

"It's an herb I used to cure you. I guess I don't get a thanks for saving your life." The female elf said.

"You would have gotten a thanks if Mr. Gandalf had not forced you to AND if I had known it was you."

"Please no need for mister, just Gandalf."

"Thank you though. For saving me."

"It doesn't mean anything now." Tauriel said with her nose in the air.

I stood up quickly from my seat and shouted, "I didn't even know it was you who saved me! How would I-"

The female elf tried to say something, but I kept talking over her. "have known!? No one has said a word to me! About anything! The only things I know are what I heard during my awaken moments. It was in those moments that I heard you putting me down before you meet me!"

"My name is Tauriel."

"Well thank you Tauriel; for saving me."

She shook her head and turned away to look through the window. Everyone was quiet, even I. When it was just Bilbo and me I would be the talkative one, the one who always started the conversation. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to talk to Gandalf and I really wanted to talk to Thorin; but I was speechless.

"So what do you all say to having another party for Bilbo for his birthday since I wasn't able to participate in it?"

"We already did that." Tauriel said meanly.

"Thank you doc obvi-"

"If you hadn't gotten yourself hurt you could have celebrated with him."

"You make it sound li-"

"Your just making excuses. You're a human! All humans are, are incompetent killers!"

"I-"I took a pause. I didn't know how to respond. I did hunt, but that was for food and it was a long time ago.

"That's wh-"

"Tauriel, that's quite enough!" Gandalf shouted.

She said nothing and turned to look out the window.

"Celebrating Bilbo's birthday again sounds fun. Don't you think so Bilbo?" Thorin shouted to defeat the awkward silence. He then whispered something in Bilbo's ear.

"Oh yes! Especially if it means more presents." Bilbo and Thorin both laughed.

Bilbo never seemed interested in anyone, romantically that is. I thought maybe he was into men; Thorin perhaps? I didn't know, I didn't care. Bilbo was my brother, whether I'm a human or hobbit.

"Tauriel and I can't stay, for much longer." Legolas said hesitantly.

Thorin got up out of his chair. He walked over to me and took my hand and said "That's fine. We don't need you to have a good party."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tauriel shouted at Thorin.

"Just remember you choose to come down here to see Bilbo, you didn't have to."

Tauriel looked at Gandalf. All he did was shrug his shoulders. She huffed and puffed and stormed out of the house. Legolas followed her.

"It was a pleasure seeing you Bilbo. We will, hopefully, be seeing you soon." Legolas said sincerely, looking at me awkwardly.

"Hopefully-I'll show you the way out."

I looked over at Thorin and he was smiling. I knew my face was red-I didn't even have to look. Bilbo came walking in and stared at us. Thorin let go of my hand quickly and cleared his throat, walked back to where he was; sitting next to Bilbo. They both simultaneously took drinks out of their glasses.

Could they be romantic with one another? Are they together?


End file.
